


Her Torture and Her Pleasure

by MickeyGurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of people lived instead of dying, Alpha Arthur Weasley, Alpha Bill Weasley, Alpha Charlie Weasley, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Percy Weasley, Alpha Ron Weasley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because it hurt too much to think of them as dead, Bladder Control, Bondage, Clit Clamp, Dildos, Dom/Alpha Fred Weasley, Dom/Alpha George Weasley, Dom/Alpha Remus Lupin, Dom/Alpha Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fred Weasley Lives, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Monster cocks, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Fleur Delacour, Omega Ginny Weasley, Omega Hermione Granger, Omega Molly Weasley, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Torture, Pleasure Torture, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Spanking, Sub/Omega OFC, Sybian, Triple Penetration, Twincest, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, fuck machines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyGurl/pseuds/MickeyGurl
Summary: After the war, all of the dark lord's followers were found and locked away. But when realizing the prison wouldn’t hold that many people, they took the wands from the omegas and auctioned the omegas as slaves. In their hurry to have it all said and done they didn’t do any checking as to if they were “serving” of their own free will. That’s how Cassandra Nightingale ended up a slave for auction. Her beta parents had been devoted followers and had given Cassandra to the dark lord as a gift. He had thrown her in the dungeon and she was used as a slave in many different ways until the day the dark lord was defeated. She was taken into custody with her parents who had gone and grabbed her before attempting to run and was considered guilty. No one listened to her when she tried to tell them she was innocent and a victim, they just threw her in the room with the rest of the ones to be auctioned. That leads us to the beginning of the story.Slow posts due to college stuff





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the wizarding world of Harry Potter, any of its character or ideas. I only own Cassandra and a select few original characters.
> 
> I will only say this once. I will put a trigger warning at in the notes at the beginning of each chapter along with what the trigger warning is for. This story does involve rape and non-con elements in it as well as some mentions of torture. Read at your own risk.  
> Trigger Warning: Rape/Non-Con Elements, Minor Torture/Mentions of Torture

“There’s 300 Galleons do I hear 350? 300 going once, going twice, SOLD!” The redhead was dragged off the stage kicking and screaming before being handed to her new owners who just grinned before carrying her out. ”Next we have a dark-haired beauty. Fair skin, green eyes, and feisty. She is fertile and based on our calculations due to go into heat fairly soon. She looks like she’d be able to handle several knots at once or even just several cocks at once. The opening bid for this one is 100 Galleons.” They dragged Cassandra onto the stage tied and gagged, while whimpering, crying and shaking but was shown no sympathy as she was thought to be loyal to the dark side of magic. She listened as bid after bid was thrown reaching 500 before someone yelled, “1500 Galleons!” “1500 Galleons, do I here 1550?! 1500 going once, going twice, SOLD FOR 1500 GALLEONS!” Cassandra was pulled off the stage and thrown into the arms of a man and looked to see it was actually a small group of men. Four to be precise. Two redheads, a dark-haired man, and a man with scars across his face. The redheads were obviously twins and the other two men seemed to be older but they all shared the same slightly evil grin as they looked at her. She shook violently in fear as the redhead who had caught her threw her over his shoulder and carried her out. She could feel his broad shoulder dig into her stomach slightly through her thin, short, ragged dress and hoped beyond all hope one of these men would listen to her and help her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we arrived at their house I began to lose hope. I was immediately carried through the fancy home and down into the basement before being thrown towards a stand and as quickly as they untied my current bindings, I was stripped completely naked and shackled to the strange metal stand. My legs were spread wide open and arms above my head leaving my entire body exposed, especially my breasts and lower region.

I began to cry again as I realized the pain and torture from before was likely about to continue and also had the possibility of being worse than before. Once I was tied up they all began to walk through the room gathering things. I knew that some of the things were sex toys but had never learned what anything was or what they were used for. Those items were usually used to pleasure someone and my past life had been all about pain and torture. But thinking on it now, if they used those things to make me enjoy the pain and torture that might be infinitely worse. My shaking now resumed full force as my fear once again began noticeable and if I wasn’t shackled in place I would have fallen to the ground. “Awwww. Is our toy scared? Well, think about it this way. Your people scared many people and didn’t care. I do believe that it is your turn to be afraid.” One of the redheads stated. He smacked her face lightly in a mocking way before pulling a tube from his pocket. “What is that, Fred?” The older man with black hair said. “It’s the cream we talked about.” “Ohhh… starting in heavy are we?” The other twin said, Doing a quick study of the two twins I saw that one had a missing ear and the other had a small scar just to the right of his right eye. “Of course, Remus. Not like she took it easy on the people that fought on our side, right?” “Very true. Carry on.” ‘But I didn’t do anything… Why won’t anyone listen to me?’ That being said ‘Fred’ squirted the contents from the tube on his fingers before reaching down and applying it liberally to my vagina. “There we go, now we just have to see if it works.” “You haven’t tested it?” The dark haired man spoke again in question. “No, Sirius would you like to have it used on you so we can test it.?” The ‘un-named’ twin asked mockingly. “Oh no, you keep it far from my dick alright?” The other men had a good laugh before they all turned back to me. I watched as the man with the scars on his face attached something that looked like a steel penis to a pole and brought it over. The twins undid my feet and held me up slightly while he placed it in one of the holes under me. Once it was where he wanted it he grabbed my hips and with the help of the twins lowered me onto the toy. I began to scream and tried to thrash about as they shoved me onto it especially since the only “lube” was the cream that had been rubbed on the outside of my vagina that it happened to slide through slightly, meaning I was basically completely dry. Once it was seated fully inside they made quick work of shackling my feet once more to the ground, spread open wide and then watched me squirm. The item was cold, hard and unforgiving in my hole and I could still feel the sting of being spread open and penetrated deeply after so long away from that pain, it was like the first time it happened all over again. I could feel the tears on my face as I sobbed openly.

(Ignore the girl in the pic, it wouldn't let me crop it)

While I was crying and not paying attention the dark haired man had tied an odd looking object to the end of a wooden pole and was not sliding it in a hole that was angled. He placed it directly on my clit before stepping back to check, and then with a quick flick of his wand that object began to buzz and vibrate violently on my clit sending shocks of extreme shock and pleasure soaring through my body. I began to moan and scream trying to escape this strange feeling. Before I knew it a pressure had built in my stomach. It was like a coiling spring that needed to be released. But no matter how tight it seemed to get and no matter how long went by the pressure didn’t release. I felt overwhelmed as I began to babble, pleading for it to end, screaming for help. Then I felt something tiny prod at my rear hole and my eyes, that I hadn’t even realised were shut, flew open as I whipped around trying to see, which didn’t help the current situation as the pleasure seemed to increase when I did because of me pressing into the buzzing toy even more by accident. I felt a small and slimy tube-like object push into my anus and I heard someone mutter a spell and once the word was out I felt a rush of freezing cold water rush into my body. I began to scream at the overwhelming coldness and the pain that it caused. I looked down and watched as my stomach began to expand to accommodate the massive amount of water that was being forced into my body. By the time it was finished my stomach looked as if I was very pregnant, my insides felt slightly frozen and some cramping had started. But with a quick spell before the tube was removed I soon discovered that no matter how hard I pushed, not even a drop would leave my body. The cramps that hadn’t been too bad at first began to worsen and I groaned in pain as it continued. Next thing I knew, someone was tying a blindfold over my eyes and now all I could see was darkness. Then earmuffs were placed over my ears. Now I could no longer see or hear. After an unknown amount of time I had begun to think they had left me like this. The cramping worsened and the earlier pressure was back again and had built to an even more overwhelming point and now remained there, like something dangling from a cliff unable to fall. I began to scream again, one after the other before ball was strapped into my mouth, showing me that they were indeed there and watching my misery. I felt drool leak from my mouth around the rubber ball as I continued to scream around it, muffled screams that made my throat hurt with the intensity of them. Then someone laid their hands gently on my stomach before they began to lift me and drop me over and over, effectively sloshing the liquid around and causing the cramps to worsen even more. It also made the pleasure from the buzzing object more prominent as he lifted me and dropped me on the head of it. I also became aware of a warm liquid dripping down my thighs around the metal object and realized that either I had peed myself and not noticed or I had become severely aroused. Finally I felt the tube re-enter my anus before it began to expand slowly until it was not only very painful but about the same size around as a cucumber. Then the spell that held the water inside of me released its grip and the water as well as anything in my colon came running out of my body quite fast. It seemed to end faster than the water had gone end and the relief I felt was nearly immediate. But now I realized I now felt another strange feeling. I was empty and even though I knew I shouldn’t, I hated it. I had gotten used to the full feeling and now without it I felt open and strange. But then the tube was yanked from my hole and a slightly smaller and rubber feeling thing was pressed inside. It was small and slightly rounded and the only thing keeping it from being stuck inside of me completely being a flatter surface that stayed outside of me. Then I felt the tip of what may have been a wand touch my clit and after that all at once the pressure inside of me broke and I felt a rush of liquid escape my vagina around the metal rod, and pleasure roared through me in wave after wave, seeming to be never-ending. It seemed to continue on for hours and and kept going until long after I became too sensitive to feel pleasure. That pleasure turning into a raw pain. But even so I continued to have orgasm after orgasm. Then finally it stopped. The buzzing stopped and the object removed from my clit, before I was unshackled and lifted from the metal thing and carried away before being laid out on a soft plush bed. I was then tied to the posts and left there, the large object still inside of my rear end and still blind to anything that might be happening because of the blindfold and earmuffs. The gag was removed for me to drink water and a strangely sweet mixture that I assume was some sort of potion and then I felt myself forced into a deep sleep. I awoke later on the object still in my butt and still tied to the bed, waiting for someone to “fetch” me. Sometime later I felt the bed dip as someone laid next to me, a hand running over my body causing me to let out a gasp before the earmuffs were removed. “I am here to explain the rules to you. Your body no longer belongs to you, but to us. All of it. Everything you do is now to please us. You will not speak unless spoken to, you will not cum without permission unless otherwise directed, you will not touch yourself. Your bathing will be done by us, your ass-wiping will be done by us and as well as anything else that requires you to touch your intimate parts. Your orgasms, and your words belong to us, therefore we chose when either happens without any question or hesitation on your part. You will eat and drink only what we give you unless told otherwise and You will not begin to eat or drink without first asking permission. You may not use the restroom without permission. You may not leave this room, much less this house without permission. You will address us as Sir, Master, Alpha and Daddy only, never by our real names though I’m sure you will eventually learn them. We will show you what titles belong to each person during our next scene. You will do everything as instructed with no questions or hesitation. For example, if we ask you to go with us to the store naked with an ass plug in, a vibrator taped to your clit and ride our cocks on a park bench you do so immediately or if we ask you to bend over so we can pound one of your holes, even if you are sore, you do it as soon as the order is given. If you do anything that breaks any of these rules you will be punished as we see fit. Now then, if you understand say, ‘Yes, Daddy.” “Yes, Daddy.” “Good girl.”


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra breaks a rule and has a panic attack at the thought of being punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture(Only mentioned by flashback)

After explaining the rules the man known as ‘Daddy’ left and I was once again left alone. The longer I sat there the more I became aware of the aching of my muscles and my lower region. Then I felt an even greater ache startup in my leg signaling the start of a terrible charlie horse in my left calf. The charlie horse continued to get worse as time continued as I wasn’t able to rub the cramp out and by the time the men all came back I was sobbing, shaking, and throwing my leg about trying to ease the pain in it. “Woah, woah, what’s going on?” One of them said in what could have been mistaken for real concern. They all rushed to hold down my legs that were kicking out and one of them sat by my head and stroked my hair asking what was wrong. “My leg! It hurts! Please make *gasp* it stop! *sob* Please!” I shouted in near delirious pain just wanting it to be over. “Ok, Kitten. Where on your leg?” “My left *gasp* calf! Please *sob*  it hurts so much! Make it stop, *sob* please make *gasp* it stop!” This was all said in between gasps for air and sobs of pain as it continued. Then I felt someone hold my leg as someone else began to massage the cramp from my leg. The pain worsened for a moment as they applied deep but gentle pressure and then it started to ease away causing me to gasp for the breath that I had lost in the state I had been in and then sigh in relief as it soon went away completely. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” I said vulnerable, totally aware that I had just thanked my torturers for something, as I also realized they could have let me suffer. “You’re welcome, doll. That was us showing you that if you’re good and follow the rules, we won’t hurt you or punish you. You’’ be treated right, all you must do to receive that is behave. If you understand, say ‘Yes, Alpha.” “Yes, Alpha.” “Ok, now we’re going to get started on some simple things this morning, starting with checking on the plug in your ass and then moving on to make sure you understand how everything works.”  When he finished speaking someone undid the ropes around my wrists and rubbed the soreness from them as I was turned to lay on my stomach. I began to tremble lightly in anxiety and anticipation of what was about to happen. ‘Anticipation?! What is wrong with me? Have they really broken me and made me want and enjoy this so soon?’ Before I could think on it anymore I felt the ‘plug’ inside of me being prodded lightly before someone grabbed it and began to pull it from inside of me. It was then that I realized that I noticed that they were about to pull it out of me. That caused me to tense as it was tugged on and they attempted to pull it out. “No, no Kitten. Relax or it will hurt. If you relax and breathe it might sting or be uncomfortable, but tensing will make it harder and therefore painful for you. You’ve been so good this morning and we’re not trying to punish you. Shhh… just breathe for us doll.” While the person spoke reassuring words into my ear they stroked my hair and massaged my neck firmly causing me to relax under the ministrations and softly spoken words. I felt the toy being pulled on and noticed that he was right that the stretch was uncomfortable but not painful. I felt my walls stretch slowly around the toy and began to groan in what I found to be a surprising mixture of discomfort and pleasure. Then I realized the pleasure was coming from someone rubbing tight and slow circles on my clit. “Mmmmm…” I hummed lowly. Then I felt the toy leave my body with a loud *pop* and I moaned as the discomfort left and became pure pleasure. I then felt a slightly wet finger trace the rim of the hole before sliding inside and feeling around before beginning to thrust in and out and then being joined by and second and a third thrusting gently before the man picked up the pace and soon the fingers were pounding in and out and it wasn’t painful but it didn’t feel good either and so I kept groaning and wishing in my head that it would end. Then the other fingers that had been rubbing my clit returned rubbing rough and quick circles and before I knew it the fingers in my rear hole were removed and the toy, wetter than before was shoved back in harshly. I screamed at the overwhelming sensation of the pain and pleasure mixing before it all stopped. “Good girl. Such a good girl.” They massaged my thighs, my butt cheeks, and my neck while someone stroked my hair, all of them murmuring praises and telling me what a good girl I was being. Then I was gently rolled over and sat up causing me to feel the toy more prominently and then the blindfold was removed. I blinked quickly against the light as my eyes adjusted and they all looked at me waiting patiently for me to finish. “Atta girl. Now we will introduce ourselves by our real names and the names you will call us and then we will show you some of the toys we have, and tell you what we will use them for before we move on to a few others aspects. I’m Remus, and you will call me Alpha.” The man with scars said in a gentle, yet no-questions-asked voice. “I am Sirius, and you will call me Daddy.” The one with dark hair said firmly, with a filthy smirk. “I am Fred, and you will call me Master.” One twin stated, before looking at the other twin. “And I am George, but you will call me Sir. Now, Darling, if you will take my hand, I will help you up and we can get started on the next part. You can be eating breakfast, experiencing stuff and learning about everything all at once.” Sir lead me to a table and chairs that had food set up on it making my stomach grumble. He pulled out one of the chairs to show a large rubber penis stuck to the seat. I looked at him confused before Master stepped in to explain. Whenever you sit, to eat you will be sitting on a dildo and sometimes a plug as well. Eventually, neither of those holes will ever be empty, they will constantly have either a dildo, some kind of plug, some kind of vibrator, or one of our cocks. For now, stand in front of the chair and use the table as a stabilizer to lower yourself onto this.” I nervously walked to stand in front of the chair and placed my hands on the table before starting to slowly lower and as I felt the head of the ‘dildo’ as Master called it to touch my nether lips I gasped and my eyes looked around frantically for the first set of eyes they could land on as my panic once again shot through me. I locked eyes with Alpha and seeing my panic he came over and pushed me and the chair backwards enough to stand between the table and I. Then he grasped my hands in his as someone placed their hands on my shoulders and began to lower me down slowly, inch by inch, causing me to gasp, groan and moan as I began to feel impossibly full. Every two inches they stopped to let me adjust and every time I thought I was full to the brim and couldn’t take anymore I was surprised with another two inches. By the time I actually was seated fully I felt so full I thought that if there was even an inch more forced in I would burst. 

I sat there moaning and whimpering as I adjusted. I felt as if the dildo was in my stomach it was so deep. After a few moments of adjusting, a plate of healthy looking food was placed in front of me. Fruits, eggs, ham, and a half a piece of toast present before a glass of milk was placed next to it. I reached to pick up my fork and begin eating before a hand smacked mine away and I looked in shock to make eye contact with the person who had done it. Sir did not look pleased and I gulped wondering what I had done wrong. “Sirius? Did you remember to explain the rules on eating this morning?” He asked Daddy. “Yes, I did.” He said gruffly causing me to look at him only to find he looked rather mad as well. Looking at the other two confirmed that they were all varying levels of angry and disappointed. I whimpered in confusion, remembering the rules being explained but having a hard time remembering them all due to the number of rules there were. Sir saw my confusion and decided to have enough mercy to explain my mistake. “You forgot to ask permission before eating, Darling.” I began to tear up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break a rule. It’s hard to remember so many rules at once and so quickly and I felt so hungry. They hardly fed us at the auction house and I haven’t eaten in three days. P-please, d-don’t punish m-me. I’m s-sorry, so sorry! It won’t h-happen ag-gain!” I sobbed, becoming hysterical under the pressure I was now feeling. Overwhelmed by the hunger, the thirst, everything that has happened, the fear, the fullness from my nether regions, and the large number of rules. They all looked horrified at learning the conditions I had lived in during my time at the auction house before remembering why I was in the auction house, or at least everyone’s assumptions for why I was there and all of their faces hardened. “You’re right. It won’t happen again. There is no excuse for breaking our rules, and so you’ll be punished and then maybe you won’t forget our rules.” Daddy stated firmly, arms crossed over his chest. That made my hysteria worse and now I couldn’t breathe anymore. All at once they all seemed to become concerned as I’m sure my face began to change colors as I tried and failed to take in oxygen. I was immediately helped off of the seat and pulled to sit in someone’s lap, everything becoming blurred from lack of oxygen. My back was placed against someone’s chest as my knees were brought to my chest to help open my airways and offer me some comfort. My hair was stroked, someone whispering words of comfort in my ear as the panic attack hit its peak. I began trying to scream in my panic but couldn’t due to lack of air. I could hear someone yelling, but couldn’t make out the words. ‘ _ Someone help me. _ ’ 


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra learns what happens when a rule has been broken and learns more about what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape/Non-Con Elements
> 
> If y'all see something in a chapter that should be included in the trigger warning, that isn't already there let me know and I will correct it. That goes for all of the chapters.

I could hear someone yelling but it felt like I was underwater and the words were unclear. Then the words started to become clear. “Cassandra, breathe! Breathe dammit!” I began trying to take breaths again and the whispering became clear again as well. Someone encouraging me to take deep breaths and follow along with Alpha’s breathing behind me. I slowly regained my breath, my eyesight coming back and my head becoming less foggy. Finally, I slumped against Alpha as I began to breathe normally, and the exhaustion took control. I recalled what caused the panic attack, remembering the last time I had been told I would be punished before I was thrown in a room of death eaters who had taken turns throwing curse after curse at me before raping me repeatedly. They were punishing me for missing a window while I was cleaning. Of course, the reason I had missed it in the first place was because someone had pinned me to a wall, lifted my skirt, torn off my underwear and then proceeded to rape me repeatedly until they were satisfied before carrying me down and throwing me in the dungeon. Of course if that someone had spoken up I wouldn’t have been punished but if they had they probably would have been punished if not killed. That memory had put me in a tizzy and thrown me off. I stayed slumped and still working on my breathing until Daddy approached and picked me up, pressing my front to his, his hands under my butt to hold me, causing me to remember the butt plug as it wiggled inside of me. “Kitten, it’s alright. I’ll bet one time being punished and you won’t ever be punished for this again. Now, let’s go get this over with so we can get back to the lesson at hand.” He carried me towards a smaller and dingier bed than what I had slept on and sat me down while Master and sire approached with a few items. The only thing I recognized was the rope and that thought made me nervous. “Open up your legs, Darling.” I did as requested, not wanting to make things worse. He opened one of the tubes in his hand, handing off the other to Daddy, before squirting some of the contents on his fingers. He gently rubbed it on my vagina and then looked at me mischievously before lightly smacking my vagina causing me to jump slightly, it not being painful just strange.”What was that George?” Daddy asked him. “That cream will help her to cum as many times as we please, every orgasm being a wet one instead of her drying out, meaning no matter how hard she tries to keep from getting wet or tries to keep from being brought to the precipice of an orgasm or an orgasm itself, it’ll still happen. And she will also still get super sensitive really fast, and won’t be able to fall over the edge of orgasm without the express command from us.” He explained. “That’s brilliant!” Daddy exclaimed in excitement. Master then hogtied me before flipping me over so that my butt was in the air. I felt a smack on my butt cheek causing the plug to jolt and me to gasp. Then I felt two hands grab my cheeks and pull them apart as someone grabbed the plug and tugged it out. “We’re going to go ahead and knock out two birds with one stone, by starting your anal training as punishment.” Daddy stated. A couple of seconds later I felt something rounded, wet and warm nudge my hole a few times before it began to push in, breaching me in seconds and continuing on without mercy. I quickly figured out that it was someone’s dick and whoever it was, was not small. In fact, they felt huge at the moment. I began to struggle and scream as the stretch was painful no matter what I did. But the person just kept going pushing in further and further. 

Eventually, they bottomed out and waited for a moment for me to adjust before pulling out and pushing back in, starting out slow before picking up the pace and slamming into me. 

I screamed but was held in place so I couldn’t struggle or thrash anymore, not that I could do much of that before with as tightly as I was bound. This continued for what felt like hours but was probably only ten to fifteen minutes before Daddy slammed in one more time and I felt him twitch inside and a warmth spread. “Yeah, take Daddy’s cum like a good whore. So good, babydoll. Yeah, tight and warm, and taking Daddy’s cock and cum like the little slut you are.” Daddy rambled continuously, calling me degrading things and praising me all at once. As I came back to reality I found that my face was wet from tears, but my vagina was wet as well. At first, I thought maybe his cum had leaked and had dripped down but then I came to the horrifying conclusion that it was me. For some reason, my body had found what he had done pleasing, even though the only thing I considered to rival that pain was the cruciatus curse. My body had betrayed me and my vagina was dripping with the evidence. I felt Daddy begin to withdraw causing me to wince at the ache, but also to my astonishment, I had winced at how empty I now felt. ‘ _ No! Bad girl! Don’t let them break you. Not this easily! _ ’ But I knew it was too late. It had started and soon I would serve their every desire. “Aww look. The slut is all wet. Yeah, you can act like you don’t want it, but true whores can’t hide how much they actually want it, can they?” I heard Alpha say. I felt someone run a finger through my wetness before that finger was placed on my lips. “Open up, whore.” Master demanded. I opened it, fearful that if I didn’t someone else would take a turn. He shoved it in my mouth, demanding that I clean his finger, smiling at me and praising me for behaving. “Now while we have you here, we’re going to work on one more thing. Obviously, you enjoy taking it up the ass, but not enough to want to orgasm. So we’re going to start training you daily to crave a cock in your ass.” After Sir said that, someone untied me and re-tied me so that my lower half hung off the bed, my feet and legs tied to the bed frame and my upper body was splayed out and tied so I couldn’t struggle. Then what felt like a dildo was pressed to my rear opening where I was still leaking Daddy’s load of cum that he had blown, and then it was pressed inside. Then it began to move. Like Daddy, it started slowly before picking up speed. Now it was slamming into me and unlike before I could feel my wetness, and how it worsened as time went on. Then someone placed something familiar on my clit before it began to vibrate and hum. I began to scream as everything became overwhelming, that familiar feeling of tightness returned to my stomach. “Cum.” Some demanded firmly. I screamed as the tightness released and pleasure tingled through me. “Oh my God!” I screamed as the tightness returned sometime later. 

It got tighter and tighter before I heard it again. “Cum.” This time the pleasure rocketed through me from top to bottom, more intense than the first time. I was now screaming again, babbling words incoherently. “You’re doing so good, baby. Keep going, you’re just fine. You’re pleasing us so much, doing what you’re told like a good slave. Taking cock, both real and fake so well. Yeah, show us what a cockslut you are. Cum again for us, sweetheart.” I came again, now beginning to feel oversensitive. Everything felt heightened, the pleasure nearly unbearable. “Cum.” Ten seconds after that orgasm started it was said again. “Cum.” Another orgasm started before the first was able to finish. “CUM!” Someone yelled, again it was done ten seconds after the one before it. I felt a gush of liquid pour out of me as I came harder than I ever had before. Not that I had much experience with it, but something told me I soon would. I began to sob as the overstimulation became slightly painful on my raw clit, my butt beginning to grow sore from the all the pounding it had received thus far. I could no longer think coherently, my mind completely blank as it all continued. I came several more time, gushing once more before the dildo slowed and the vibrator turned down before the vibrator was removed, the dildo turned off and moved away. Then came the feelings of hands. Comforting, soft hands that untied me and rubbed the soreness from my legs, arms and back before I was lifted and carried off as everything went black.


	4. A New Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas teach their new Omega a thing or two about her new lifestyle.   
> Trigger Warning: Rape/Non-Con Elements

**Chapter 4**

When I came back to reality I was laying in a tub of warm, soapy water, resting against someone’s chest as Sir washed me off. I felt completely boneless, no energy to speak of as I began to roll my head around to try and see who was behind me. “Ahhh, there she is. Welcome back, sweetheart. Don’t worry we have you. It’s over. We’ll finish getting you cleaned up and then go try and eat again, before starting our lesson on everything. We will also go over the rules again. We had Sirius write them out so that you could consult them for a while until you get used to them.” I heard Alphas’s voice. It came from behind me and the rumble in I felt from behind me told me he was the one holding me. They finished washing me and helped me from the tub, only for me to nearly fall as my leg felt like jelly. They got me dry before wrapping me in a soft blanket and carrying me bridal style from the bathroom. We reached the table and I watched as Master held the large dildo on the chair still before I was lowered onto it, gasping, wincing and whimpering at the sensitivity that rushed through me as the large toy began to disappear inside of me. The sensitivity caused it to be nearly painful but I dared not to argue. Even if I could I probably wouldn’t have the energy. Once I was seated I looked at Master, pulling the blanket around me tighter and tried to speak, but my throat was sore from the screaming causing me to wince before trying again only to find that it had worsened and that I would obviously not be speaking for a while. This caused tears born of frustration, pain and fear of starvation to overwhelm me and flow down my cheeks. I immediately felt hands cup my face and brush the tears away with a light touch as someone began to speak. “Shhh… no, no kitten. Don’t cry. We understand you can’t speak, go ahead and take a drink and then eat. Don’t forget to take it slowly, as your body isn’t used to taking in so much food and water. I looked in front of me to see that the milk had indeed been replaced with ice water. I took the cup in my hands gently, taking a few small sips before turning towards the food trying to decide where to start. That was chosen for me as Alpha picked up the fork, spearing a strawberry, my favorite fruit and bringing it to my mouth. He continued to feed me, pausing here and there to let Master give me a sip of water through the straw that had been placed in it. The whole time Daddy stroked my hair, every once in a while stopping in favor of massaging my neck and shoulders, occasionally causing me to whimper or moan at how good it felt. Sir asked them all to stop for a moment, turning my chair to face the one next to it before sitting and pulling my feet into his lap causing the dildo to shift scraping my raw vagina causing me to gasp in pain. “Dammit, I forgot about that.” He said lowly. He then pulled his wand from nowhere and tapped the base of the dildo causing it to disappear making me sigh in relief. They all proceeded to take care of me until I could eat and drink no more which equalled up to about half of the plate and several small glasses of water. They all seemed to have gotten over any anger but I wasn’t gonna trust that just because they were being nice now meant they would continue to be nice. Honestly I was a bit afraid of how they would act if they realized just how nice they were being to a “follower of Voldemort.” *Note the sarcasm* “Ok, now we won’t be doing any scenes for at least an hour after you eat. That should be adequate time for your stomach to settle after eating. We know sometimes scenes can be intense and we don’t want you to be sick during one to add to it. So while we wait for your stomach to settle we’ll do that quick lesson we told you about.” Alpha stated after I was done. As he finished his final sentence, Daddy set an open box on the table. He pulled out the strange vibrating thing, making me whimper. “It’s alright, it won’t always be used as a way to punish you and we’re not using it on you at all right now. This is a hitachi vibrator. You’ve experienced it’s main use first hand but we can also use it on your nipples as well.” Then he pulled out several other types of vibrators, listing them by name and then explaining their uses, he then pulled out different dildos and told me what they will use them for. This continued until he had gone over all of the toys only a few standing out as truly intimidating. The vibrators, the flogger, the cane, the paddles and the clamps. Once he was done, they went over the rules again and what they wanted me to call everything before my attention turned to Alpha as he spoke. “So, sweetheart, while Sirius was explaining everything we were watching your reactions. We think we have what makes you most nervous figured out and so we are gonna come up with a scene that involves all of those things so that you can become used to them. But as of now it has been an hour since you have eaten and so we are gonna work some more on your slut training. So, if you will follow me we will get started.” I followed him to a short post on my still slightly shaky legs and kneeled in front of it as instructed. Once I was where Alpha wanted me he pulled out his wand, tapping the post and all at once I was completely trapped. A platform had emerged surrounding my neck just loose enough for it to not choke me, shackles entrapped my wrists and biceps and my ankles were trapped by metal hoops that went over my ankles to keep me in place. Then my vision went dark as a blindfold went over my eyes. “Aren’t you a pretty little slut? Love seeing you like this, babydoll. All trapped and at our mercy with no clue what will happen next. Now open up your mouth you filthy whore.” I opened my mouth but more so out of shock than obedience, still not used to the degrading things they seemed to enjoy calling me. Then something long and rubbery was shoved into my mouth and down my throat causing me to panic and try to struggle fruitlessly. 

It began to thrust in and out, choking and gagging me as I tried to pull away. After a few minutes it was finally pulled out and I choked for a minute, catching my breath. “Such a good slut. Bet your mouth and throat feel amazing. Let's find out shall we?” After that was said, by who I think is Sir, All of my restraints were removed and my blindfold ripped off. My mouth was still open as I was still gasping for air when Sir grabbed the back of my head and shoved his fairly large cock down my throat. I began to struggle, pushing on his legs as he held me there. 

I found his eyes with mine and looked at him pleadingly, begging to be let go. I continued to choke and gag on his cock as he moaned and held me in place for a few more moments before releasing. I was given a moment before he grabbed my throat keeping the other on the back of my head and shoved himself back in. This time Daddy leaned down and began to speak in my ear. “Breathe through your nose, Kitten. Nice and easy. Good, now relax your jaw and your throat and let him fuck your throat.” I worked on doing what I was told and finally sat still as Sir fucked my mouth. When we had been going over what everything was called and I told them how I referred to some things they had corrected me and told me what I should call certain things. Like there was a long list of names for my pussy and ass, like cumdump, fuck holes, etc. And I would hardly ever hear my actual name. Instead I would be called a slut, a whore, a filthy omega, a cumdump, a cockwhore, etc. There were a few that weren’t so bad like Kitten, darling, sweetheart and such, but the other names made me want to cry a little knowing that one day I would answer to those without a thought or hesitation. I was also told to call it fucking instead of anything else, and their ‘penises’ as I used to call them are cocks or dicks. Basically, I have to use crude language instead of the clean language I used to use. Soon, I felt Sir’s cock twitch before a rush of warm liquid rushed down my throat forcing me to swallow around him. “FUCK! Ohhh! Next time we do this you have to do that again, darling. God, that felt so good.” Once his cock began to soften, Sir slowly pulled out of my mouth. “Omega, crawl over here.” Alpha said, softly but firm enough for me to know that it was definitely not a suggestion. I crawled over to him on all fours, feeling a horrifying amount of slick drip down my legs. He motioned for me to lay my head on his thigh, where he began to stroke my hair. “Such a good, omega.” He praised, causing me to blush, having given myself to my instinct of obeying the alphas to make things easier on myself. “I think you deserve a reward, babygirl. Crawl to the leather bench over there to be prepared for your reward.” I did as told, finding Master there waiting for me. “Lay down on your back up here and spread yours legs for me, sweetheart.” Once I was in the position he wanted, he sprayed shaving cream at the top of my cunt and spread it around, then pulled out a straight razor and began to carefully shave away the hair. I watched with wide eyes, fearful that he might slip but finally he finished and I was completely bare without a single cut. He pulled out a tube and squirted the cream out rubbing it into my smooth pussy. “This cream will moisturize you, keep any hair from growing and also heal the rawness and rid you of the sensitivity from your earlier punishment. Now you can go receive your reward without having to worry about that.” He pointed me in the direction of the bed I had slept on and told me I could walk. I walked over to the bed shyly, seeing Daddy lying there in his naked entirety, waiting on me with a smirk that I could only describe as filthy. 


End file.
